Hearts Day
by GoSuKi-Chan
Summary: Valentines Gifts! Yeah, i know that Valentines is super over..but it's alright, right? :)
1. Chapter 1 : GouFubu

**_GouFubu_**

Shirou and Gouenji went skating together, but Gouenji didn't know how to skate. It was his first time.

"It's okay gouenji-kun! Just follow what I'm doing!" Shirou said.

"H-hey, It's my first time skating!" Gouenji said while holding on Shirou's hand.

"Oh? That's nothing to worry about, here let me show you." Shirou skated infront of Gouenji, while the platinum boy tries to balance his body.

"Like this, you put your left foot forward then the other one.." Gouenji followed Shirou.

"Your looking good Gouenji-kun, one more…left, right, left, right.."

"Hey! I'm getting the hang of this thing!" Gouenji said happily.

"Haha, I'm glad!" Shirou giggled.

Then suddenly, two kids were chasing each other. The boys bumped at Fubuki while Gouenji can dodge them. The grey haired boy's body is out of balance.

"Hold on Fubuki!" Gouenji reached Shirou's hand and waist, and many people were staring at them. They were hugging each other.

"Mom! Dad! Look! Their kissing!" A boy shouted.

"Hey! No were not!" Gouenji exclaimed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The boy shouted once more.

The little boy's parents took him away.

"I'm so sorry mister..My son didn't mean to annoy you.."

"No, it's alright..It's not a big deal."

"Thank you.." The parents bowed and skated away.

"Whoo..That's close..Thanks Gouenji-kun." Shirou smiled.

"Are you hurt?"

"No…I'm fine."

"Alright..We should go home now."

"Ok."

The two exited the skating room and continue walking to their home. Fubuki waved at Gouenji and walked to his home.

"Fubuki!" Gouenji shouted.

"Hmm?" Shirou turned around.

Gouenji gave Fubuki a quick kiss. Leaving the boy frozen and blushing.

"...Gouenji..kun." Shirou blushed.

"I should be going now..Oh! I forgot."

"What's wrong Gouenji-kun?" Shirou asked.

Gouenji opened his bag and gave Fubuki a small box. The platinum say his good byes and do a small wave while he turned around. Fubuki opened the box, it was a necklace saying I Love You. Fubuki smiled and putted on the necklace, It looked perfect to him.

So then, when Fubuki entered his room. He grabbed his cellphone and texted Gouenji saying :

_Gouenji-kun, are you home now? I wanted to say thanks for the necklace you gave me. I promise that I will always keep this on my neck, and I'm very happy that you learned skating today, I hope we will do it again soon!_

Gouenji texted back after 10 minutes :

_I'm home. Your always welcome Fubuki..are you asleep? Sorry if I interrupted you in your sleep. The necklace resembles my love for you, Promise me that you'll keep it forever. Good Night, have a sweet sleep. I love you._

Shirou received a message. He opened his phone and read it. He happily smiled he texted back saying _ I love you too…Forever and always.._

* * *

**THE END! THANKS FOR READING!**

**AND I KNOW THAT VALETINES IS OVER BUT IT'S ALRIGHT..**

**MAKING MORE STORIES..ABOUT ANOTHER YAOI COUPLE, BUT I HAVE TO THINK FIRST WHAT IS NEXT?**

**CAN YOU GIVE ME A SUGGESTION?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Shindou x Kirino

**RanTaku**

One sunny morning, as the training starts. Shindou is really in a bad mood, His team mates tried to cheer him up but it goes more difficult, but there is one person who never tried to cheer him up yet and that is Kirino.

Kirino sighed, he walked near to Shindou who was sitting in the bench with a irritated face. Kirino sitted next to him.

"Hey..C'mon cheer up will ya?.." Kirino said.

Shindou has no response.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Kirino asked curiously.

"..I have no problems.." Shirou said silently.

"Then why are you in a bad mood?" Kirino asked again.

Shindou didn't respond. The boy stands up and leaves the other boy behind. Kirino raised an eyebrow and let out a long sigh.

Shindou headed to the Raimon Eleven Van, he goes in and sits in his chair. Kirino was finding Shindou, he looked at the park but Shindou wasn't there. He ran into the training camp, he wasn't there. He ran everwhere, he can't find him.

He panted..

"Where in the world will I find him?" Kirino said while he sitted down in the ground near the Van.

Shindou looked down and saw Kirino. He sighed and he closed the window. Kirino was shocked when he heard something strange inside the Van. He stepped away quickly.

"What was that?" He whispered.

He slowly opened the door and goes in.

"Is anyone here?" Kirino said softly.

"What do you want Kirino?" Shindou asked.

"H-huh? Oh, It's you Shindou. I was looking for you."

"No one needs me..I know that." Shindou sighed.

"Hey that's not true! We all need you, and you're the best Captain we ever had!" Kirio exclaimed.

"Your wrong! I didn't even do anything good to any of you!" Shindou stands up angrily.

"No…Shindou! Listen to m-" Kirino stopped when he heard Shindou sobbing.

"…Are you o-"

"I'm fine!.." Shindou clenched his fists and sitted down.

Kirino goes near him, and sitted next to Shindou. Kirino rubbed Shindou's back for comfort.

"I'm sorry..for everything." Shindou said.

"That's okay! C'mon let's go outside for some fresh air." Kirino said.

Shindou grabbed Kirino's hand and quickly pulled it down. Shindou gave Kirino a quick kiss and hugged him tightly. Kirino blushed and turned away so he wouldn't see his red face.

"S-so..Can we go outside now?" Kirino asked.

"Okay." Shindou followed Kirino outside. Both headed to the training ground where their team mates were packing up and was ready to go home.

"We should be heading home too."

"Right. Hey Kirino, are you available tomorrow?" Shindou asked.

"I dont really know.." Kirino responded.

"Well, Just text me if your available okay?" Shindou smiled. The boy walks away leaving Kirino.

Kirino headed home. He opened his book of schedules, he pointed at the date February 14.

"I think I'm not busy tomorrow..I should tell Shindou." Kirino grabbed his phone and called Shindou.

_Hello?_

_Hi, this is Kirino. I'm available for tomorrow._

_Oh, that's great. Can you go to the park?_

_What time?_

_8 or 9 o'clock ok?_

_Okay._

_Bye._

_..Bye._

Shindou hanged up. Kirino thinks what will happen tomorrow.

/At the Park/

Shindou was waiting for Kirino. He was standing near the lake, he saw birds on the trees. It was cute, the birds were singing. Shindou smiled as he listen to the birds.

"Shindou!" Shindou turned around.

"Oh there you are Kirino."

"Sorry..Am i late?"

"No, your just in time. Come, let's stroll around."

"Right."

Both started walking around, Kirino stopped at the flower shop smelling the flowers.

"These flowers...they are beautiful." Kirino said.

"You want them?" Shindou asked.

"Yeah, Their just so beautiful, and it also has a great aroma."

Shindou smiled.

"Wait for me here ok?"

"Ok."

Shindou opened the store and bought the flowers that Kirino wanted. Shindou goes outside and gave the flowers to Kirino.

"Oh..You dont..I mean Thank you.."

Shindou smiled and gave Kirino a sweet kiss. This was Kirino's second kiss from Shindou. _Why do i feel my heart pounding so fast?...Am i...Inlove?_

* * *

**RanTaku Request.**

**So yeah, I did my best.**

**Anyway I was planning to make another story tomorrow morning! So yeah, Thanks for reading and Hope you like it **** ! xDD**


	3. Chapter 3 : Hiroto x Nagumo

**HiroNagu**

_Training_

Nagumo : Suzuno!

Suzuno wasn't listening, the ball went straight at him. The blue haired boy fell on the ground.

Hiroto : Suzuno! Are you okay!

Suzuno didn't gave him a response. Hiroto became worried.

Hiroto : Nagumo, help me over here!

Nagumo : Right.

Both lifted Suzuno and putted him in the bench.

Hiroto : Are you okay?

Suzuno : Yeah, I'm fine. (Stands up)

Suzuno : Can we continue our training?

Nagumo : Huh? Aren't you hurt?

Suzuno : No, I'm not hurt.

Nagumo : Are you sure?

Suzuno : Didn't I told you that I'm fine?

Nagumo : Fine then.

Nagumo crossed his arms and called his team mates while Suzuno is standing looking at Nagumo with a mad face.

Suzuno : Tsk!..

Hiroto : Hey Nagumo didn't mean to do that.

Suzuno didn't reply. He walked away, Hiroto sighed.

_Home_

The Three went home quietly.

Midorikawa : Hey! Welcome Back!

Hiroto : Thanks Ryuuji.

Midorikawa : What's with Suzuno and Nagumo?

Hiroto : They have a little problem going into their minds…Just let them be..It'll be fine later.

Midorikawa : Ohhh? I hope so..

Suzuno : (whispers) That will never happen…

Nagumo : Hmf!

Nagumo pushed Suzuno and headed straight to his room. Suzuno hissed, he putted his bags down and sitted on the couch. Hiroto scratched his head and goes to the kitchen to make food. Midorikawa helped him.

_Nagumo's Room_

Nagumo : Tsk…How can this day be so bad…

Nagumo changed clothes and sitted on his bed. He grabbed his cellphone and stated texting someone. Midorikawa knocked at his door.

Nagumo : Come In.

Midorikawa : Nagumo, aren't you going to eat? The food is ready.

Nagumo : I see…Can you just bring me food here?

Midorikawa : Why? Don't you want to eat together?

Nagumo : Midorikawa..Please..?

Midorikawa : Oh okay then…

Midorikawa frowned and closed the door.

_Dining Room_

Hiroto saw Midorikawa getting some food.

Hiroto : Midorikawa! What are you going to do with that food?

Midorikawa : Ah..Nagumo wants to eat in his room..

Hiroto stands up and gets the food.

Midorikawa : What do you think you are doing?

Hiroto : I'm the one who will give this to Nagumo..You and Suzuno start eating, I'll be back.

Midorikawa nodded and starts eating with Suzuno while Hiroto goes upstairs and headed to Nagumo's room.

Suzuno : Nagumo is so stubborn..

Midorikawa didn't gave him a response. The green haired boy sighed and starts eating his food, Suzuno does the same too.

_Nagumo's Room_

Hiroto knocked at the door.

Nagumo : Come in.

Hiroto opened the door slowly and gave the food to Nagumo.

Hiroto : Why wouldn't you join us eat downstairs?

Nagumo : ..I wanted to eat alone this time..

Hiroto : Oh? I don't believe you..Your still mad at Suzuno?

Nagumo : …Err (scratches head)

Hiroto : Pfft..You selfish boy.

Nagumo : The heck you said?

Hiroto : Nothing, I didn't say anything.

Nagumo gave Hiroto the FACE. The red haired boy laughed at the other boy.

Hiroto : Haha, start eating! Don't keep the food waiting!

Nagumo : Alright! Alright! I'm eating!

Hiroto : Good..

Nagumo : Aren't you going to eat to?

Hiroto : I'm already finished eating.

Nagumo : Wow, that's fast.

Hiroto : Heh. I'm not a slow eater like you do.

Nagumo : Tss, Don't be so cocky.

Hiroto smirked while the other boy was muttering. Hiroto waited for Nagumo to finish what he's eating. After 10 minutes, Nagumo finished eating.

Hiroto : Give me that, I'll wash it.

Nagumo : No, I'll wash it.

Hiroto : Hmm..Your in a good mood.

Nagumo : Shut up.

Hiroto : Hehe.

Nagumo opened the door and headed to the kitchen. The red haired boy saw Suzuno washing the dishes. Nagumo lend out a _Sh**, He's here.._Suzuno looked at his back and saw the red haired boy.

Suzuno : What do you think your doing here?

Nagumo : (changes topic) Finish washing the dishes?

Suzuno : Just give me your plate and I'll wash it.

Nagumo gave the plate to Suzuno.

Nagumo : ..Thanks.

Suzuno didn't gave him a reply. The red haired shrugged, he headed upstairs where the other red hair boy was. Nagumo opened the door and saw Hiroto sleeping on his bed.

Nagumo : (whispers) Now why is he sleeping at my bed?

Nagumo looks at Hiroto's sleeping face.

Nagumo : Wow..He looks like a girl..

Nagumo touched Hiroto's face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks. Hiroto felt the kiss, he blushed. Nagumo blushed too, he yawned, he sitted on the ground and put his head on top of the bed.

* * *

**Sorry Guys, If it takes 2 days to post this. The internet went out..This is another request though..Sorry for waiting...  
**

**So yeah, What's next? HiroMido? Nagumo x Suzuno? Endou x Kazemaru ? :OO Let me think first…**


End file.
